Rising of the Heroic Demon of the Gun
by king carlos
Summary: The war has ended, the Empire was defeated and Tannya was to die for war crimes. Being expected her to, in such sittuation, turn to religion but Tannya would not give him that. As such Being X had to be creative, perhaps a different sort of hell that was familiar and not familiar to the girl could be the solution. (slightly crack-ish and OP-ness)
1. Chapter 1

It was over now. The war has finally ended and, despite everything, we lost.

That is what happens when everyone hates you, all countries joined against us in the end. The fatherland lost not because it lacked strength but because of how it lacked allies and exhausted it's resources.

Really, as I wait here in prison for my sentence for my 'war crimes' I can only laugh bitterly inside. I _never_ did anything that wasn't in accordance with the war protocol and rules, every action I took was never against the law, I made sure of that, but it seems those Francois really are out for my blood regardless.

But I know the real reason behind all this, the real reason behind all this shit I have to go through. And as the world freezes around me just as a guard is about to enter I grind my teeth as I turn to where a voice came from.

It was a fucking doll someone thought I would like, why would anyone think a war veteran like me would like dolls is beyond me. I mean, yeah I am a girl of thirteen years old but that is beside the point.

"My child, are you ready to repent and accept me as your lord and God?" The doll said, no it was no doll. It was...

"Being X, I will never believe you are a God. If anything you at most is a devil or demon who created this world only to torment me." I spat as I said that, my desire to have my gun beside me right now running strong.

"I see, it is unfortunate that you still think this way even as your life is so close to the end. But, worry not. I still have hopes for you, perhaps this world was far too similar to your own and thus you could rationalize it in a way that could deny me. Very well, we can always just try one more time." As Being X said so the time started to move again and the guard entered the room.

He did not say anything as he took me to the electric chair, I guess they feared I just might survive a hail of bullets if the execution was in any other form, I did survive the entire war fighting in the frontlines.

They didn't say a word as they sat me on the chair but I could see people in the stands watching my death like if it was a show, most of those with wide grins in their faces being Francoise but some commies as well were there.

And then, there was only pain for a moment as darkness covered my eyes.

* * *

The pain was gone, I was on my back against a stone floor and looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, Heroes! Please save our world!"

Someone said that and I took notice of my surroundings. There were people dressed in strange robes and four guys of about 18 to 20 years old, all unmistakably japanese and each carrying a weapon with them.

A sword, a spear, a bow, and the last one a shield.

Seeing that those four carrying weapons and all standing up I too was about to stand up when I felt a familiar weight in my hand, it was something I never thought I would feel the weight of all a smile appeared on my face the vision of it at what I have right now.

I am wearing my uniform again, I have my flying device on (no type-95, which could be great or terrible depending on how things are in this world), and finally, my trusted gun is in my hand again. It is a bit different with a gem in it but it doesn't change it that much either way

Being X, if this is some sort of play by you I can only say that you will regret it, I WILL find some way to hunt you down and kill you in this new life of mine, you just wait!

* * *

**This is an experiment to see what I think of this story. I give no guaranties how long or how seriously I will take this. Basically, how much would Tanny change the world of Tate no Yussha if she was there, this is the basic concept I am going for.**

**I never saw this being done and I felt like writing it, I hope it is a good idea. Thoughts on what she would do in this sittuation would be appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

We now were walking.

They explained somethings about a disaster or whatnot, I don't care to be honest as long as I can live calmly somewhere safe with a good job that does not involve danger, but that seem hard to happen from what is being said. They are now taking us to meet the king, I was only half listening when they talk of the king as I was more worried about finding escape paths and playing simulations on my head about those around me and how I'd go about killing or killing them. This is but a trap of Being X, there is no way I would not think of my own safety first and foremost.

After we began walking I started paying some attention to the crude and simple weapons that the others I assume were summoned like me had, they all had a gem like mine, perhaps a computational orb of sorts? Would they be possible allies against Being X? If yes, can I trust them? If not, when should I slit their throats?

Question, questions.

"Hey, why is a little cutie like you here anyway?" The clearly obnoxious guy who was carrying a spear said. Looking at his face I can easily tell he is the type that is killed first in the front lines, and probably in humiliating ways to boot.

"... I am not fully sure." I said, this way I show I might have some information but that it might not be fully believable so if they are desperate for information they might be easier to maneuver.

"I imagined, young girls probably don't really understand all that much about these sort of grown up things. But don't worry, if you are ever in trouble you can just ask me and big brother Motoyasu will help bail you out."

... I am really considering shooting him, right here and now. Honestly, to be looked down by someone who clearly has no idea of what he is saying is simply infuriating.

"... I will keep this in mind." I said, trying my best to keep stoicism. The more he talks the more he annoys me.

The others didn't even bother speaking to me, they just kept walking while sending sidelong glances at me.

It was then we got to the throne room.

The court around looked ridiculous with their impractical clothing and the one I assume is the king honestly lacks the air of command of someone I might respect. He has some traces, sure, but he doesn't seem fitting anymore. If anything he is what I imagine if someone was a general until his forties and then went the next decade not needing to do any sort of work and just playing around. Talent buried under years of don't needing to do anything while being perfectly safe.

I honestly dream of doing just that in the future.

"Oh, heroes. It is good to see all of you safe and sound. My name is Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, the king of Melromarc."

I'll try to summarize the king's story:

There was a prophecy about the end of the world. Many waves would appear, and they would wash over the world, again and again, until nothing remains. Unless the waves were repelled and their accompanying calamities avoided, the world was doomed. The prophecy was from long ago, though the time it spoke of was now, this very moment. There was also a large and ancient hourglass that would signal the times. The hourglass predicted the arrival of the waves, and its sands began to fall one month ago. According to legend, the waves would come in one-month intervals.

In the beginning, the citizens of the land mocked the legends. However, when the sands in the hourglass began to fall, a great calamity visited the land. A fissure appeared in the country, Melromarc, a fissure to another dimension. Terrifying and horrible creatures crawled out from it in great numbers. At the time, the country's knights and adventurers were able to repel the advance of the creatures, but the next wave was prophesied to be even more terrible.

At this rate, the country was doomed, having no way to ward off the impending disaster. Considering the situation nearly hopeless, the kingdom decided to summon heroes from another world.

Or, in other words that are easier to understand for me.

We fucked it up and are too weak to deal with our own issues, so solve it for me while I go drink some tea in the backlines.

Really, how pathetic can this place even be?

Well, not that I would call them out here and now. We are probably surrounded by who knows how many magicians of unknown capacity and in an unknown land where we don't know anyone nor have any funds or backers to fall back into. Trying to act cocky now is just asking to die and if it was me on their position I would put a bullet through the head of the first idiot who tried anything like that under such circumstances.

Killing one of us to make the others more likely to obey would work well enough after all.

"All right," said one of those with crude weapons said. "I think I understand where you're coming from. But does that mean you are basically commanding us to help you?"

"Seems all fine and good… for you"

"I agree. All this sounds pretty self-centered to me. If your world is on the road to destruction, just let it burn. I don't see what it has to do with us."

Wow, three suicidal idiots in one go. Really, it is almost nostalgic, like seeing those cocky soldiers who think themselves immune to bullets and decide to run headfirst into the enemy trenches for who knows what.

Well, I was about to speak if only to make sure people don't think me a target as well, when the one with the shield spoke up. "As they have said, we don't have a responsibility to help you. If we dedicate our time and lives to bringing peace to your kingdom, do we get anything besides a 'thanks and see you later'? I mean, I guess what I really want to know is if there is a way for us to get home. Could you tell me anything about that?"

Oh you poor, innocent, stupid idiot. If these people are anything like Being X, and considering he sent me here to suffer then they probably are, then there is no way they'd help us in anything if not in self-interest.

"We cannot say for certain if there is but the scholars predict that it should well be possible if you defeat all the waves." The king said and I felt like laughing. As IF Being X would ever let something like a way out for me if not by praying for his sorry ass. "Regardless, please check your status if possible."

... Status?

"And how do we look at whatever it is you are saying?" I ask in doubt, no reason to not ask if they are ordering us to do something. If in the military a soldier doesn't understand something their commander orders he must seek to understand it otherwise he might fail to follow through and cause the death or his allies or worst make the war situation worsen.

Now that is one crime worth being executed for.

"Just concentrate on the icon on the side of your field of vision and you should be able to see it." The spear idiot who I intend to shot if he proves any more stupid and a liability for humanity's genetic pool said.

I follow his advice and see the status.

**Tanya Von Degurachef**

**Class: Gun Hero Lv1**

**Equipment - Air-to-Earth Magic Riffle (legendary weapon); Other-World Flying Device; Other-World Uniform**

**Skills: None**

**Magic: Explosive Magic; Paralysis Magic; Reinforcement Magic**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 35000/35000**

**Str: 18**

**Def: 20**

**Mg Atk: 1300**

**Mg Def: 1100**

**Spd: 22 **

... I am a bit over specialized, huh?

After that we were to introduce ourselves but after the Bow, Spear, and Sword users introduced themselves they didn't care about listening to our introductions and I was honestly okay with that but the Shield user introduced himself anyway.

After he said his piece everyone turned to me and I had to sigh before moving forward.

If I was going to do my introduction I was going to make it RIGHT!

"Lt. Colonel Tanya Von Deggurachaff of the Empire, Silver Wings Assault Badge at age of 9 and Iron Cross 1st Class at age 13, commander of the _**Experimental Kampfgruppe under the General Staff **_also known as _Salamander Kampfgruppe_ as well as the commander of the _Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion_."

As I finished saying my piece many people looked at me in wonder and acting as if it was just a huge joke until one of the four with the crude weapons, the one with the bow, fell to the floor while looking at me with abject terror and fear while looking at me and yelled.

"THE DEVIL OF THE RHYNE!"

Oh, would you look at that?

I have a fan.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya's P.O.V.

After that, it seems like everyone thinks of me as if a devil. Weird, normally only those on the other side of the battlefield under heavy fire would call me thus, to so quickly judge me like this without even knowing me-

How rude. Well, at least they are not commies, now that would be a nightmare.

If they were, I would kill them out of sheer principle of not allowing filth to spread, but, for now, I can hold on deciding if I should do so or not.

We were led to a communal room, but I requested a personal room since I don't want to deal with my fan, the lolicon, and the two other weaklings that clearly never seen actual combat in their lives nor the harshness of the corporal world.

After being given my room I checked the menu I had, verified the help section for all the possible information it has, checked my flying device to ensure it is still working as well as giving it the proper mantainance it needs, and after that went to sleep early, this is a hellhole designed by that piece of shit that self-proclaims himself a God, I will have to be well and rested unless I end up killed by some assinine reason like missing a shot.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

On the gathering with the four cardinal heroes three of them were looking at the final one, but unlike what many would think it was not the Bow, Spear, and Sword looking in pity at the Shield but the Sword, Shield, and Spear looking at the Bow Hero, Itsuki, who was holding his legs and looking like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Hey, go and talk to him." Motoyasu whispered to Naofumi while taking a step back.

"Why me? You two seemed much closer than he was with me then." Naofumi said when he noticed Ren taking a step back as well. "And why are you two getting distance?!"

"Because I am not good with dealing with panicking people and he has one appendix that really doesn't help me wanting to try out." Motoyasu said.

"I am not in the mood to deal with that." Ren answered, acting cool as always.

Naofumi grumbled something about annoying lazy guys before getting to Itsuki.

"Hey, buddy, you okay there?" Naofumi said as he put a hand on Itsuki's shoulder. When he did so Itsuki jumped back and looked everywhere nervously before taking deep breaths to calm down.

"She, she isn't here, is she?" He asked while his eyes continued to dart from one side to the other, as if believing Tannya was going to jump out from the ground and drag him to hell, which is an absurd thought.

She would at most put a bullet in his head and be done with it, no need for theatrics or extra work.

"No, she is not here. Now, can you calm down?" Naofumi said and Itsuki finally calmed down at this point, he rested his back against the wall and relaxed finally.

It was even possible to see him relaxing as if a pressure was coming out of his shoulders.

"Thank God, that monster is not around anymore." Ituski said and the others continued to look at him with curious faces. "What? Do none of you remember that monster from your history books?! How can you all be so calm?" Itsuki asked and the others just looked at one another.

"... Is it possible that we are from different worlds?" Ren wondered.

"Yeah, if this world has magic then who knows what is possible and what isn't." Motoyasu said in agreement.

In the end they made each other a few questions that proved they were all from different worlds.

"Cool, so we are all from different worlds except for Ituski and Tannya." Naofumi said, making Itsuki twitch slightly. "Man, why are you acting like this? Can you at least explain to us why exactly are you so afraid of that girl? She doesn't seem that bad."

"'Doesn't seem that bad'?" Itsuki mouthed before shaking his head with a hollow laugh. "You guys really are from a different world, that is the only possible way for you all to not know how dangerous she is."

"... Fine, then try and tell us how that little cutie is as bad as you say."

"Where to start?" Itsuki said as a question, but it was more like he was just wondering by himself until he reached a decision. "I guess I should start from the start."

It was then that Itsuki began explaining all actions that were known of Tanny Von Deggurcheff, from her time in the war until the very end. But, the most relevant was how after that she became a symbol.

"You all must understand, before her, there were many magicians that were used in many ways but after her appearance and the power she showed, how a single strong mage could break the balance between nations, that the nations have begun ostracizing mages which led to a backlash of the mages all over the world. A second World War that was even more destructive, they were all led by the remnants of her squad of mages and she became a symbol for all mages to join and show their power. Even in death the mages would shout 203°rd and explode themselves, in the end the mages were exterminated but the number of deaths was more than 10 times higher than the first world war with much of the land being turned toxic due to the magic energy left in the explosion of the mages.

"Even now, 50 years later, mages appear naturally and while they do not have the power to launch an offensive like before they still do terrorist attacks constantly across the globe in her name! Even the church and religion was put on the spot as everyone knows she loves God and religion so regular people would be averse to religion to the point that most are atheists now, but that made even more trouble everywhere as religion across the world doubled down and proclaimed her a saint! But, everyone else calls her what she deserves for the more than 5000 deaths she and her squad caused and the countless more they indirectly created. She is a devil, evil, a pure berserker who just knows how to destroy everything in her path!" Itsuki by the end was shouting and breathing hard, the others only looking in shock until Motoyasu made one very, very important question.

"... Is she legal already?"

Again, Motoyasu thinks a lot with his head, just not necessarily with the upper head.


End file.
